The present invention relates generally to the field of software and data distribution and, more specifically to the distribution of geological data and an associated analyzer program that analyzes the geological data, the analyzer program being limited to analysis of the specific geological data.
When surveying, or exploiting, a site for geological deposits (e.g., fossil fuels, water or minerals), geologists and engineers employed by an oil or a mining company typically require geological information regarding subterranean conditions and characteristics in order effectively to prospect the site, or extract the subterranean deposits in an efficient manner.
To this end, a number of logging companies will provide subterranean logging services to generate geomechanical, petrophysical, in situ stress or well bore data that is useful to the geologists and engineers. For example, geologists would be particularly interested in identifying the in situ stress state or distribution, orientation and properties of natural fracture systems within a subterranean environment, and also the petrophysical properties of rock formations. This information may then be utilized by the geologists to create a geotechnical site characterization.
The above mentioned logging operations are performed by lowering a probe, which may form a number of acoustic, magnetic, nuclear and electrical probe operations, down a well or bore hole drilled into a subterranean environment of interest. The geological data gathered by the probe is then utilized to generate a number of images to assist the geologists and engineers in making various determinations regarding a specific site and to develop accurate geological site characterizations.
The interpretation of geological data generated, for example, as a result of a logging operation may be performed by a number of analyzer programs that process the logged data for presentation to geologists in a meaningful way. Such analyzer programs typically read the logged geological data, filter and enhance this data, and then provide some form of graphical display or analysis utilizing the data. An example of such analyzer software is the GMI-Imager(trademark) software developed by GeoMechanics International, Incorporated of Palo Alto, Calif. The GMI-Imager software aids geologists and scientists in the analysis of the stratigraphic, structural features and mechanical failures observant in borehole image data.
It is a typical business practice for a logging company, which performs the logging operations to generate the logged data, to retain access to the logged geological data, and to provide this geological data to a customer in a processed and analyzed format upon request. For example, should a drilling company require the geological data for a specific purpose (e.g., to produce a well bore image plot showing specific subterranean characteristics), the drilling company may request this plot from the logging company. The logging company will then, utilizing a specific analyzer program, generate the requested plot. The drilling company then is required to pay and compensate the logging company for each plot generated.
It would be advantageous if the user of the logged geological data, (e.g., a drilling company) could be enabled to have control of both the geological data and an analyzer program for generating multiple plots utilizing the geological data as and when needed. However, the cost of an analyzer program may be prohibitively expensive and economically unattractive to a drilling company.
According to first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of locking geological data, and an analyzer program that analyzes the geological data. A first key is generated and associated with both specific geological data and a specific copy of the analyzer program. Gatekeeper logic is generated, the gatekeeper logic utilizing at least the first key to prevent the specific copy of the analyzer program from analyzing geological data other than the specific geological data.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of executing an analyzer program to analyze geological data to which it is locked. A first key associated with a specific copy of the analyzer program is determined. A second key associated with specific geological data is determined. A characteristic parameter representative of a characteristic of the specific geological data is determined. A gate key is derived utilizing the second key and the characteristic parameter. Execution of the specific copy of the analyzer program, for the purpose of analyzing the specific geological data, is allowed if the gate key corresponds to the first key.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of executing an analyzer program to analyze geological data to which it is locked. A first key, associated with a specific copy of the analyzer program, is determined. A second key, associated with specific geological data, is determined. A characteristic parameter, representative of a characteristic of the specific geological data, is determined. A gate key is derived utilizing the first key and the characteristic parameter. Execution of the specific copy of the analyzer program to analyze the specific geological data is allowed if the gate key corresponds to the second key.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of distributing geological data and analyzer program that analyzes the geological data. A user of the analyzer program is provided with a specific copy of the analyzer program and specific geological data, the specific copy of the analyzer program and the specific geological data being locked utilizing at least a first key. The user of the analyzer program is provided with gatekeeper logic that, utilizing at least the first key, allows the specific copy of the analyzer program to analyze only the specific geological data.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of distributing geological data and an analyzer program that analyzes the geological data. A user of the analyzer program is provided with a specific copy thereof. The user of the analyzer program is also provided with locking logic that locks the specific copy of the analyzer program to selected geological data. The user of the analyzer program is also provided with gatekeeping logic that allows the specific copy of the analyzer program to analyze only the selected geological data.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of distributing geological data and an application program that accesses the geological data. A specific copy of the application program is locked to specific geological data so that the specific copy of the application program is able to access only the specific geological data. The locked specific copy of the application program and the specific geological data are distributed to a user.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a logic set for locking geological data and an analyzer program that analyzes the geological data. The apparatus includes first logic to generate a first key, second logic to associate the first key with both specific geological data and a specific copy of the analyzer program. Third logic generates gatekeeper logic that, utilizing at least the first key, prevents the specific copy of the analyzer program from analyzing geological data other than the specific geological data.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a logic set for executing an analyzer program to analyze geological data to which the analyzer program is locked. First logic identifies a key associated with the specific copy of the analyzer program. Second logic identifies a second key associated with specific geological data. Third logic determines a characteristic parameter representative of a characteristic of the specific geological data. Fourth logic derives a gate key utilizing the second key and the characteristic of the parameter. Fifth logic allows execution of the specific copy of the analyzer program to analyze the specific geological data if the gate key corresponds to the first key.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a machine-readable medium storing a sequence of instructions stored thereof that, when executed by machine, causes the machine to perform the steps of any of the methodologies discussed above.